Members of The Anatomy
The following list details musicians who have been and are members of the Canadian-American band The Anatomy since its formation in 2017. Denis Murray, Butch Sugar and Hank Maloy were the only original members left until Murray's death in May 2018. The band w is now led by Rufus Phuck. Members Current members *Rufus Phuck – rhythm guitar (October-December 2017; February 2018; May 2018-present) lead guitar (May 2018-present) *Marco Canney – lead vocals, bass (May 2018-present) *Phil Northall – keyboards(May 2018-present) *Adam Bradbury – drums, percussion (May 2018-present) Former members *Denis Murray – lead vocals, bass (July 2017-May 2018; died 2018) *Butch Sugar – lead guitar, rhythm guitar (July 2017-May 2018) *Hank Maloy – drums, backing vocals (July 2017-May 2018) *Trent Nixon – rhythm guitar (March 2018-May 2018) *Mike Stansfield – keyboards, backing vocals (July 2017-April 2018) *Nasir Jazz – keyboards (May 2018) Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:auto:auto barincrement:22 PlotArea = left:90 bottom:60 top:0 right:20 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:07/24/2017 till:12/31/2019 Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:1 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2018 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:2018 Colors = id:Vocals value:red legend:Lead_vocals id:LGuitar value:green legend:Lead_guitar id:RGuitar value:brightgreen legend:Rhythm_guitar id:Bass value:blue legend:Bass id:Keys value:purple legend:Keyboards id:Drums value:orange legend:Drums id:Lines value:black Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom LineData = at:02/15/2018 color:lines layer:back BarData = bar:Murray text:"Dennis Murray" bar:Canney text:"Marco Canney" bar:Sugar text:"Butch Sugar" bar:Phuck text:"Rufus Phuck" bar:Nixon text:"Trent Nixon" bar:Stansfield text:"Mike Stansfield" bar:Jazz text:"Nasir Jazz" bar:Northall text:"Phil Northall" bar:Maloy text:"Hank Maloy" bar:Bradbury text:"Adam Bradbury" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Murray from:07/24/2017 till:05/24/2018 color:Vocals bar:Murray from:07/24/2017 till:05/24/2018 color:Bass width:3 bar:Canney from:05/25/2018 till:end color:Vocals bar:Canney from:05/25/2018 till:end color:Bass width:3 bar:Sugar from:07/24/2017 till:05/24/2018 color:LGuitar bar:Phuck from:05/25/2018 till:end color:LGuitar bar:Sugar from:07/24/2017 till:09/30/2017 color:RGuitar width:3 bar:Phuck from:10/01/2017 till:12/24/2017 color:RGuitar bar:Sugar from:12/25/2017 till:02/04/2018 color:RGuitar width:3 bar:Phuck from:02/05/2018 till:02/28/2018 color:RGuitar bar:Nixon from:03/01/2018 till:05/24/2018 color:RGuitar bar:Phuck from:05/25/2018 till:end color:RGuitar width:3 bar:Stansfield from:07/24/2017 till:04/30/2018 color:Keys bar:Jazz from:05/01/2018 till:05/14/2018 color:Keys bar:Northall from:05/25/2018 till:end color:Keys bar:Maloy from:07/24/2017 till:05/24/2018 color:Drums bar:Bradbury from:05/25/2018 till:end color:Drums Magazin's Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:auto:auto barincrement:22 PlotArea = left:120 bottom:60 top:0 right:20 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1979 till:12/31/2018 Legend = orientation:vertical position:bottom columns:1 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ScaleMajor = increment:3 start:1979 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:3 start:1979 Colors = id:Vocals value:red legend:Lead_vocals id:Guitars value:green legend:Guitars id:Bass value:blue legend:Bass id:Keys value:purple legend:Keyboards id:Drums value:orange legend:Drums id:Lines value:black Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom LineData = at:01/01/1980 color:lines layer:back BarData = bar:Soletic text:"Majda Šoletić" bar:Kuzmic text:"Marija Kuzmić" bar:Nikolovska text:"Ljiljana Nikolovska" bar:Martinovic text:"Danijela Martinović" bar:Rozga text:"Jelena Rozga" bar:Kovac text:"Ivana Kovač" bar:Susnjara text:"Andrea Šušnjara" bar:Baricic text:"Željko Baričić" bar:Biocic text:"Igor Biočić" bar:Keko text:"Nenad Vesanović" bar:Crnko text:"Miro Crnko" bar:THuljic text:"Tonči Huljić" bar:IHuljic text:"Ivan Huljić" bar:Marinkovic text:"Zoran Marinković" bar:Miletic text:"Ante Miletić" PlotData= width:11 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Soletic from:01/01/1979 till:01/02/1982 color:Vocals bar:Kuzmic from:01/02/1982 till:01/03/1983 color:Vocals bar:Nikolovska from:01/03/1983 till:12/31/1990 color:Vocals bar:Martinovic from:01/01/1991 till:01/03/1996 color:Vocals bar:Rozga from:01/03/1996 till:03/15/2006 color:Vocals bar:Kovac from:03/15/2006 till:01/06/2010 color:Vocals bar:Susnjara from:01/06/2010 till:end color:Vocals bar:Baricic from:01/01/1979 till:end color:Guitars bar:Biocic from:01/01/1979 till:11/30/1979 color:Bass bar:Keko from:12/01/1979 till:end color:Bass bar:Crnko from:01/01/1979 till:12/31/1991 color:Keys bar:THuljic from:12/01/1979 till:03/15/2006 color:Keys bar:IHuljic from:03/15/2006 till:03/15/2014 color:Keys bar:Marinkovic from:01/01/1979 till:05/30/1984 color:Drums bar:Miletic from:06/01/1984 till:12/31/2013 color:Drums